


Little Black Monster

by shinshia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, flying cockroach, game of throne, savior being savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshia/pseuds/shinshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The queen fears nothing...except a flying cockroach.  A one-shot of how Regina pushed Emma to terminate the insect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Established Swan Queen. Mention of Game of Thrones S6E1 but no actual spoilers. I own nothing but the idea. Thanks Beka for the beta!

After a long day of work, the last thing Regina wanted to see was a messy kitchen. Dishes unwashed, the door of microwave was half-opened, and the block of butter was used and melting on the kitchen island. She sighed, walking in to clean the mess. When she stepped on crumbs of popcorn, she could no longer hold her annoyance. 

"Emma!" 

The noise of television was muted immediately. Emma was sometimes an idiot but she knew the yelling of her name couldn't be something good. 

"Hey babe... you are home."

"Yes and care to tell me why I have more work to do now?" Regina angrily pointed to the chaos in kitchen. 

"Well... the new season of _Game of Thrones_ begins tonight and since Henry is having a sleepover, I don't want to miss it." Emma answered sheepishly. She kept reminding herself to clean up everything before Regina got home, but somehow she just forgot. Knowing what she should do to calm the queen, she pulled Regina into her arms, massaging her shoulders gently. 

Regina's anger vanished, at least temporarily. She could never argue with the blonde when she was being sweet, especially when she put on her best puppy eyes. "Alright. But you have to return it to its original condition after the show."

"Promise." Emma smiled and kissed her cheek. "Now do you want to join me?" 

Regina gave her a disgusted face, horrified of the idea. "Not a chance. That show is nothing but brutal." 

"You forgot sexual." 

"And that too. Why in the world do you think I’m interested in such nonsense? And don't you let Henry know you watch it."

"Of course, my majesty. Can I go back to my show now? I really want to know if Jon Snow is dead..."

The brunette rolled her eyes and pushed her girlfriend back to the couch. Now that she wasn't mad at Emma, she thought about cleaning the kitchen for her. Picking up the popcorns on floor, she started throwing all the trash to the bin. 

Her mood was getting better until a little black shadow crawled on her sleeveless arm. 

"EMMA!" 

It was impressive that Emma was able to tell that the yelling of her name this time was different to what happened 15 minutes ago. The vibe of emergency took her eyes off the screen and rushed to the source of the sound immediately. Only that she was bumped into the startled brunette in the middle of the way.

"Regina! What happened? Are you alright?" Emma asked with concern, holding Regina in an embrace and patting her back mildly. Regina was still shaking, palm placed on her heaving chest. 

“A…a cockroach was in the kitchen! It was wriggling on my hand!” Regina said in a trembling voice. The feeling of the little black monster was still lingering on her arm. “Emma, go get it out of the mansion.”

She looked back to the television, now the hounds were tracking down Sansa Stark and Theon Greyjoy. “But I don’t want to miss…”

“Now. That hideous insect was attracted by your food trash! It’s your fault that it’s here!”

Taking a long breath, Emma headed to the kitchen dejectedly. She wasn’t really scared of it, well, at least not as scared as Regina seemed to be, but she couldn’t deny its shape was indeed gross. However, now that there were only she and Regina in the house, she had to be the brave one. 

Regina was hiding in the living room, silently monitoring her cockroach hunt. Feeling the pressure of supervisory glare, she moved the kitchenware carefully, trying to spot the trail of cockroach. After a long search (by Emma’s standard), it was still nowhere to be seen. 

“Regina, I don’t think it’s still there. Maybe it’s go...” 

Before she could finish her sentence, the said insect flew out of the kitchen and disappeared in the bathroom. And yes, Regina screamed again. 

She groaned. Her Game of Throne night became a night of hide and seek with the stupid vermin. The show was already close to the end and she didn’t even know if Jon Snow was really dead. 

Trying not to alert the disgusting insect, they slowly approaching to the bathroom and found it resting on the bathroom wall.

“Babe, can you just fireball it?” 

“Of course not! There is gas pipe in it!” Regina rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe the blonde would make such a dangerous suggestion. 

Emma whined in small voice, not ready to step inside and capture the cockroach. When she was considering how to get it out of the mansion, she felt a strong push on her back, followed by a banging sound of the closing door. 

“What the hell? Regina! Open the damn door!” She shouted, slamming on the door. She couldn’t believe her girlfriend locked her in the tiny room with the little monster. 

“Not until you have finished that pest!”

“You can’t do that!”

“Sure I can!” Regina took a glimpse of television. “Emma Swan, finish the cockroach or I will tell you what’s happening to Melisandre. I don’t care if it’s dead or alive. Do it!” 

“No Regina, no spoiler please.” She gasped, little did she expect Regina would threaten her with spoiler. “I’m on it. Give me a minute.”

She folded several layers of Kleenex before catching the cockroach in a split second. She could feel the insect struggling even with the thick paper towels and that gave her goosebumps. Not wanting to hold it longer, she squeezed it to give it a clean death and flushed it to toilet. 

Hearing the sound of flushing, Regina finally opened the door. She cleared her voice before she spoke to her girlfriend, “well, that was fast. I guess you can go back to your show now.”

Call it her sixth sense, but Emma knew something was out of place. She grabbed Regina’s wrist before she turned away. “Wait a minute,” she smirked, “why do you know Melisandre’s name?” 

Regina was like a deer caught in the headlights. She opened her mouth but no words came out. 

“I thought you didn’t like the show, huh?” Emma pushed mischievously. Oh, so much joy in finding her girlfriend’s secret addiction. “Then how come you know the show well enough to spill her name in a second?” 

After a few seconds of silence, Regina reluctantly admitted to what Emma said. “Fine, you caught me,” she pouted, “You couldn’t stop talking about it with your father, so I may or may not have watched what you have in the DCR just to see what is so special about it.”

“Aww. That’s cute you know?” She kissed her deeply on her pouting lips and hugged her firmly. “So what do you like most?”

“I am a queen and queen does not do cute.” Regina softened in Emma’s arms.

“You still haven’t answered.”

“…the dragons.” Regina mumbled. 

Emma pulled away and feigned worried. “Dragons, huh? You know, I’ll never understand your obsession with dragons. Should I be worried?”

Knowing what Emma suggested, although she was certain that she was only joking, Regina cupped the blonde’s cheeks and said in a firm tone, “Of course not, you idiot. You have nothing to worry about.” 

“Your idiot.” The blonde smiled brightly and pressed her lips on her love’s again. “Now join me for the rewatch? I have it DCR’d. We can watch it together from now on.” 

“Only if you clear the mess first. I don’t want this incident to become a repeated occurrence.” She ordered. 

“Of course, my majesty. I’m on my way.” Emma replied with a broad grin, humming the theme song of _Game of Thrones_ while she walked to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo and review please? :)


End file.
